Armaments
While Shuumatsu no Izetta takes place in an alternate history, many real-world World War II-era weapons and vehicles are featured in the anime, as well as a few weapons unique to the world of the anime, though many of them have clear real-world influences. =Principality of Eylstadt= Small Arms Eylstadt Handgun The Eylstadt Army use a semi-automatic handgun as a sidearm. While the weapon does not appear to be a real-world weapon, parts of the weapon, most notably the end of the barrel, resemble Italian Beretta handguns, including the World War II-era Beretta 1934 and the postwar Beretta 92. Walther PPK Tobias uses a Walther PPK in the first episode to defend Ortfiné Fredericka von Eylstadt from Germanian agents. The Walther is a small semi-automatic 7.65mm pistol designed for police use. Ironically, the weapon may in fact be made in Germania, given the real-world PPK's German manufacture, as well as the fact that Germanians are seen using the Walther P38. Lebel Model 1886 The standard rifle of the Eylstadt Army is a Lebel Model 1886, a bolt-action rifle. The real-world Lebel was made in France, suggesting the Eylstadt Lebels may have been imported from Thermidor Suppressed Sniper Rifle The Royal Guard of Eylstadt are seen using a suppressed sniper rifle in the elaborate ruse to disguise the geographic limitations of Izetta's powers. While remarkably quiet and equipped with a telescopic sight, the rifle is a single shot weapon with no magazine. The rifle does not appear to be a real-world weapon, suggesting it may be manufactured in Eylstadt. Hotchkiss M1909 The Eylstadt Army use the Hotchkiss M1909 as their standard light machine gun. The Hotchkiss is clip-fed weapon, meaning it has a much lower rate of fire than the belt-fed Germanian MG-34. The weapon is typically operated by a crew of two, one firing and one loading the weapon, though it could be used by one man in an emergency, as Jonas proved during the Battle of Coenenberg. Given the real-world Hotchkiss' French origins, the Hotchkiss seen in the anime may be a Thermidorian import. Eylstadt Anti-Tank Rifle The Eylstadt Army used an anti-tank rifle possibly of Eylstadtian manufacture at the Battle of Coeneberg. The weapon is later commandeered by Izetta, who uses it both as a mount and for its intended purpose as an anti-tank weapon, at one point using her magic to hyper-accelerate a round and completely overpenetrate a Germanian Panzer. Izetta's Anti-Tank Rifle Starting with her official introduction as Eylstadt's super-weapon, Izetta was given a custom-made anti-tank rifle as both a weapon and mount. The rifle resembles a real-world British Boys .55 or Finnish Lahti L-39. The weapon has a large bore, perhaps firing a round as large as 20mm, and is equipped with a number of custom features, including handlebars equipped with a trigger for firing while Izetta is riding it, as well as a motorcycle-like seat. Artillery 75mm Howitzer Vehicles Renault FT-17 The Renault FT, known after World War I as the Renault FT-17 was the first tank designed with a revolving turret, a feature which revolutionized tank design. In real life, the tank was designed and manufactured in France, suggesting that, like much of Elystadt's weapons, it is Thermidorian import. The Renault could be armed with either a 37mm light cannon or a machine gun, though all tanks in Eylstadtian service were armed with the cannon. During the Battle of Coenenberg, multiple Eylstadt FT-17s were annihilated by German Panzers without a single kill, demonstrating the obsolescence of the tank. Aircraft Morane Saulnier M.S.406 The Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 is the primary fighter aircraft of the Eylstadt Air Force, and is seen in multiple scenes, often flying or fighting alongside Izetta herself, the also play the role of "supply plane" for Izetta, like carrying sword. In real life, the M.S.406 was manufactured in France, suggesting the M.S.406s in the anime are imported from Thermidor. The M.S.406 was highly maneuverable and decently armed with a 20mm automatic cannon and two 7.5mm machine guns, however, in Eylstadt (as they were in real-world France), the M.S.406 was slower and not as well armed as the Me-109s that were their main adversary. The Germanian aircraft also heavily outnumber the Eylstadt Air Force. =Germania= Small Arms Luger P.08 Walther P99 MP-38/40 Mauser Kar. 98K MG-34 Prototype Anti-Tank Rifle Stielhandgranate Artillery Vehicles Panzer III Panzer IV Aircraft Messerschmitt Me-109 Junkers Ju-87 Stuka Heinkel He-111 Ships Aircraft Carrier Graf Zeppelin "Drachenfels" Britannia Aircraft Avro Lancaster